


Hashirama's (and his brothers') past of abuse (theory)

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Meta, Relationship Study, Senju Clan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: While Hashirama's past of child abuse is quite canon, here I explore what the ramifications could've been on him and his brothers into adulthood. (Please note that this is extremely anti-Butsuma and critical of him!)
Relationships: Senju Butsuma & Senju Hashirama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara
Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182209
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Hashirama's (and his brothers') past of abuse (theory)

## Trigger warnings for **child abuse** and **explicit violence** **against minors!**

One of the most poignant parts of Hashirama’s character--that sometimes gets left out of conversations--is the fact that his past contains abuse and it influences his character into the present. Even though it is somewhat nebulous as to how far it went, I have reason to believe that it shaped Hashirama’s character well into adulthood. 

Again, please heed the trigger warnings and tags and proceed at your own caution!

## Corporal Punishment: Its place in Japanese culture

One of the most evident things about Naruto that it’s a strange amalgamation of Japanese feudalism blended with some modern technologies and social advancements. It’s even more apparent in the WSE/Sengoku Era where the bulk of Hashirama and Madara’s history takes places, leading into the Founders’ Era of the villages and their founding. As it’s a Japanese manga by a Japanese mangaka about ninja and their complex interplay between ancient times to modern, it’s a given that this should be.

Therefore, it means that the cultural and societal norms are informed by Japanese history and culture. Because of this, ** _I’ll be connecting Hashirama’s past of abuse with it in a Japanese context, not western--let alone American_**. Please keep this in mind while reading!

To begin, Japan does have a history of institutionalized corporal punishment. 

> _The practice of corporal punishment, which is known as taibatsu in Japan, can loosely be defined as the **striking, beating, hitting or kicking of the body to discipline or punish** , by a person in a position of authority relative to a person in a subordinate position. **Taibatsu has been used in Japan for centuries, mostly by adult men to socialise growing boys into ‘proper ways’ of Japanese adult life.** It was only first labelled as ‘taibatsu’ in the Meiji Period (1868–1912), when it was banned by Japan’s Education Minister to portray Japan as a civilized nation. However, the Japanese prohibition was from the very beginning rather vague – it entrusted teachers and principals with the ‘right to discipline’ (chōkaiken) but not the ‘right to use taibatsu’ (taibatsuken). This allowed teachers and principals some leeway to use the disciplinary tool if and when they saw fit. Owing to this legal ambiguity, the 1879 prohibition was vigorously debated throughout the Meiji and Taisho (1912–1926) Periods and was repealed twice and reinstated twice. _
> 
> _By the 1930s and 1940s, though, during the first two decades of the Showa Period (1926–1989) when Japan became increasingly militaristic, this debate went underground. **That is because the practice of taibatsu was used as a way of socialising and disciplining Japanese soldiers and for securing their obedience to the Emperor, militarist leaders and the idea of the Japanese Empire as a whole.** Young students were treated similarly in Japanese schools, because, after all, **these students would someday become soldiers.**  
>  _

\- [Aaron L. Miller](http://aaronlmiller.com/alm/about/), [“Corporal Punishment in Japan”](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjRnMXD5fPuAhWEGs0KHTTZCw4QFjABegQIAxAD&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.berghahnjournals.com%2Fview%2Fjournals%2Faia%2F23%2F1%2Faia230106.xml&usg=AOvVaw0Fcy6SAjKhrw9srLofDDZo)

Here Aaron L. Miller, an anthropologist that specializes in Japanese culture, details what corporal punishment is in Japanese--which is known as “taibatsu” and has been part of Japan’s social fabric and has been part of its culture for centuries. Most notably, it is used by men in positions of authority (like a father or clan head) to discipline or punish someone in a subordinate position to him (such as a son or heir). It’s especially prevalent among students and soldiers, which Naruto’s shinobi are considered regardless of age. 

This is important because, as we’ll come to see, what I’ll be disseminating reflects on this. And as it’s prevalent in WSE, Hashirama’s childhood was in pre-modern times relative to the timeline’s advancement. 

> _[...] Surveys suggest that most Japanese who experience taibatsu as children come to appreciate it as adults. **Moreover, it seems likely that most Japanese parents use taibatsu in the home** , and the fact that most Japanese teachers and sports coaches are not punished when they are caught inflicting taibatsu also **suggests that the nation as a whole does not by and large view the act as an act of violence.**_
> 
> _[...] For example, when Japanese people choose to use corporal punishment, they often **justify it by emphasising the friendship or bond that exists between the teacher and the student who are involved**. Some say this form of discipline represents a **‘whip of love’ (ai no muchi)**. Within a closed cultural context, and with a student who understands that the punishment is done from a place of love, perhaps this explanation is justifiable.   
>  _

\- [“Corporal Punishment in Japan”](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjRnMXD5fPuAhWEGs0KHTTZCw4QFjABegQIAxAD&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.berghahnjournals.com%2Fview%2Fjournals%2Faia%2F23%2F1%2Faia230106.xml&usg=AOvVaw0Fcy6SAjKhrw9srLofDDZo) (the same source as above)

As we can see, Miller also points out that corporal punishment in Japan isn’t viewed as something bad. It’s seen as a means of making its children into respectable, obedient adults who don’t question authority. It’s viewed as a normal part of life. 

However, does it mean it’s right?

> _Moral relativism, however, is insufficient, and in the case of violence against children at least, perhaps **immoral**. _

\- [“Corporal Punishment in Japan”](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjRnMXD5fPuAhWEGs0KHTTZCw4QFjABegQIAxAD&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.berghahnjournals.com%2Fview%2Fjournals%2Faia%2F23%2F1%2Faia230106.xml&usg=AOvVaw0Fcy6SAjKhrw9srLofDDZo) (the same source as above) 

No, it isn’t. In fact, there are sources that show it has long-lasting, negative effects on the people who were on the receiving end of it.

According to anecdotes of athletes in Japan that received taibatsu, what they experienced was abuse and culminated into genuine trauma from it.

> _In Japan, however, **violence and abuse are too often a part of the child athlete’s experience**. As a result, sport has been a cause of **pain, fear, and distress for far too many Japanese children**.  
>  _
> 
> _There are some sports, contact sports in particular, that **inherently involve physical violence between participants—boxing or martial arts** , for example. While there are **potential concerns about athlete safety** within these sports, this report is not focused on harm that occurs within the field of play, as a part of **normal competition**.  
>  _

\- [Human Rights Watch, “I was hit so many times I can’t count”](https://www.hrw.org/report/2020/07/20/i-was-hit-so-many-times-i-cant-count/abuse-child-athletes-japan#)

According to this report by Human Rights Watch about the use of taibatsu in sports, some very important points are made. They are:

  1. Taibatsu used in sports caused the recipients severe emotional and physical consequences, and
  2. That those who participated in contact sports (like _boxing_ or _martial arts_ ) do experience safety concerns, but that it’s completely different from the abuse sustained from taibatsu.



Below are some of the experiences of those who suffered taibatsu in their athletics. 

> _“I was hit so many times, I can’t count ... we were all called to the coach and I was hit in the face in front of everyone. I was bleeding, but he did not stop hitting me. I did say that my nose was bleeding, but he did not stop.”_
> 
> _— Daiki A., 23, Fukuoka, February 2020_
> 
> _“He punched me on the chin and I was bloody in my mouth. He lifted me up by my shirt collar.” ... “90 percent of my teammates experienced physical abuse.... We were all kind of joking, ‘You haven’t been beaten yet, when is it your turn?’”  
>  _
> 
> __—_ Shota C. (pseudonym), 23, a former high school baseball player, describing being abused by the coach of his high school team in Saitama prefecture  
>  _
> 
> _“I am tired of being beaten. I am tired of crying.… That’s why I don’t want to be in this world anymore.”_
> 
> _— 17-year-old female javelin thrower, early 1980s  
>  _
> 
> _“Back then, it wasn’t recognized as what is now called taibatsu [corporal punishment], but I experienced it. I was not allowed to drink water [during practices].... We needed to practice for no reason. Athletes would be slapped and … I was practicing out of fear.”  
>  _
> 
> __—_ Makoto Y. (pseudonym), a former professional rugby player who played high school rugby in the Kyushu area in the 1980s _

\- [Human Rights Watch, “I was hit so many times I can’t count”](https://www.hrw.org/report/2020/07/20/i-was-hit-so-many-times-i-cant-count/abuse-child-athletes-japan#)

As we can see from this anecdotes by Japanese athletes, taibatsu caused severe consequences to those who were subjected it that mirror that experiences of abuse victims, simply because it was abuse. 

How does this connect to Hashirama and Butsuma, specifically?

## Hashirama & Butsuma: Taibatsu & abuse

  


> Ch. 622, where the infamous scene of Hashirama being punched by Butsuma is first seen, and despicably, almost _punched_ again.

As we can see here, from what I posted above, Butsuma practices taibatsu on Hashirama after speaking out of turn at Kawarama’s funeral. As if this wasn’t despicable enough? It gets worse.

> Ch. 622, a few panels later

To anyone doubts that Butsuma had a history of abusing Hashirama and his sons, well, look no further. Tobirama himself confirms what happens when any of them step out of line, and that their father has done it before and would likely do it again. 

> Ch. 622

Again, as Tobirama states, Butsuma’s hypocrisy is truly overwhelming. Now, it’s one thing for a child to lose their cool and succumb to an outburst, but an adult mind responding in kind? As Tobi himself says, Butsuma is a poor shinobi who contradicts himself in his treatment of his sons. Tobirama distinguishes between **_adults_** and his brother, a _**child**_. That alone is highly telling.

> Ch. 622

Tobirama, the brains of the family that much of the fandom reveres him as, is right. Adults _are_ pretty damn stupid. No wonder Hashirama and himself left Butsuma’s legacy in the dust to the point that he became completely forgettable compared to his son’s legacy. 

## The Abuse: Consequences on the brothers

But, as we’ll continue to see, it doesn’t end with Butsuma no longer in the picture. Now, unlike the above, a lot of this is theoretical. However, I don’t think it’s preposterous to think that these became the outcome of the brothers’ abuse. Seeing as only Tobirama and Hashirama survived to adulthood, they’ll be the only two I’ll be featuring here.

To begin, one of the biggest consequences of Hashirama’s abuse is how easily depressed he becomes. While it’s played for laughs, I see it differently. 

According to the [Stanford Medicine’s child abuse list](https://childabuse.stanford.edu/screening/signs.html), one of those symptoms is depression and passivity. According to [The Whole Child’s](https://www.thewholechild.org/parent-resources/age-6-12/how-to-identify-child-abuse-ages-6-12/) list on signs of child abuse in a child, another is sudden mood swings. 

> Ch. 622, where Hashirama experiences a sudden downwards mood swing that characterizes some of his behavior.

As we see here, Hashirama often experiences depressive mood swings to the point that they’re see as abnormal and chronic. While they might seem humorous, they occur too often to be considered normal. 

> Ch. 623, with Hashirama’s reaction to Madara’s teasing.

In fact, when Hashirama is teased by Madara, his reaction might even be considered a bit exaggerated. Yet, it doesn’t stop in childhood. 

> Ch. 625, with Hashirama’s reaction to Madara’s “lame name” for the then-unnamed Konoha.

> Ch. 619, not long after he’s revived along with the other 4 kage by Orochimaru and being told that his granddaughter is the new Fifth Hokage.

Yet, that’s not all. While it’s not extremely prevalent, Hashirama also does display some people pleasing tendencies, as listed by [this article](https://labyrinthhealing.com/blog/what-makes-a-people-pleaser), which includes faltering in arguments. 

In fact, [being a people pleaser can be the consequence of abuse](https://jreidtherapy.com/people-pleaser-as-survivor/). 

  


> Ch. 625, when Tobirama and Hashirama discuss the issue of Madara’s possible appointment as the first Hokage.

Again, as [this article](https://labyrinthhealing.com/blog/what-makes-a-people-pleaser) states, being a people pleaser can often mean difficulty in saying no, and this isn’t the only time Hashirama displays a difficulty in saying no to disagreeing with the person he’s speaking with. 

  
  


> Ch. 625-626, when Hashirama tries and fails to prevent Madara from defecting from the village.

However, while these may be very sympathetic consequences to Hashirama’s abuse, there is a darker facet to it. 

> _**Studies also now indicate that about one-third of people who are abused in childhood will become abusers themselves.** This is a lower percentage than many experts had expected, but obviously poses a major social challenge. _
> 
> _The studies are also uncovering specific factors that help many victims grow into a well-adjusted adulthood, and factors that push others toward **perpetuating the pattern of violence**.  
>  _

\- [Daniel Goleman, “The Sad Legacy of Abuse”](https://www.nytimes.com/1989/01/24/science/sad-legacy-of-abuse-the-search-for-remedies.html)

> Ch. 623

> Ch. 624, where Hashirama’s glare parallels Butsuma’s uncannily, and Tobirama, who remembers that violence, seems to notice, too.

> Ch. 626, at Madara’s death, with a kind of aura that, again, recalls his abusive father.

Now, does this mean that Hashirama was an abusive man? No. All it does prove is that Hashirama took on negative traits from Butsuma, his abuser, that go beyond the expected inheritance between father and son.

Except, Hashirama wasn’t the only one.

> Ch. 622, when Tobirama comes between his father’s blows and Hashirama, their intended target.

Now, recall how, above, Tobirama explicitly mentions that Butsuma was known to exact similar consequences on **all** his sons, even if Hashirama is the only one it’s shown to. 

  


> Ch. 625

Even when they were young, Tobirama protected Hashirama--or tried to. Even if we can only _infer_ what Tobirama might be feeling, my gut tells me it might have to do with remembering their father’s abuse and being the shield that comes between his brother and his father’s fists.

Now, does this mean that Tobirama was always protective? Did he always try to come between his brothers and threats? 

> Ch. 627

As shown here, it seems to be the case. From his brother to his brother’s dream, it seemed as though Tobirama were dedicated to protecting his brother in one form or another since childhood.

## Closing thoughts

To sum this all up, I’m going to be very clear: **in no way, shape, or form is an adult punching or abusing a child okay**. No matter the context, cultural norms, or differences between countries can possibly hope to justify the abuse of a child no matter the context. And, as I’ve shown here, Hashirama (and his brothers) were the victims of their father’s abuse no matter what angle you approach it.

Remember, just because something was accepted some generations ago doesn’t make it okay now. Despicable things like homophobia, racism, transphobia, pedophilia, child marriage, domestic abuse were all things considered okay back then, but we know better now. Society isn’t a monolith and it changes. What was okay once is understood as being vile and in violation of the human rights of others.

And, here? In this fictional context? Hashirama and his brothers were abuse victims no matter how much you try to doll it up. ‘Nuff said.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Crossposted from [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/643483396517003264/hashiramas-and-his-brothers-past-of-abuse).


End file.
